Random Occurences
by Random
Summary: Random and Spot never got along. But what happens when Random's past comes back to haunt her, sending her future along with Brooklyns in a tomultuous state?
1. Prologue: The Past Hurts

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? Disney owns Newsies. Yes, unfortunately they still do. But some day I swear, I will marry into the family and as a wedding present the company will give me full rights to Newsies. And then, as a ten-year wedding anniversary gift, they'll give me Atlantis. ((I would like to have had Tarzan as well, but he's owned by Edgar Rice Boroughs and I can't marry him.))  
  
Side note: Some of the scenes in here have been inspired by role plays, so I'd just like to mention the few, the proud, the NEWSIE GOIRLS! Also, it's a short start and I'm not sure if I want to continue this series...I've got SOO many ideas to continue with this story though, so let me know if the beginning is ok. It's short, I know. Ok, Spit Fire/Sketches/MG. whoever you wanna call her. I think I have used sooooo many of her characters by now...*sighs* sorry, but their just so much fun! So, yeah Blade is kinda...hers. But that's ok, because Random is all mine. Oh, and a few other characters like Spit Fire and Sketches, they are hers too. She has been a writing inspiration that I can't thank enough! WOW! Ok, and then I wanna say a quick hi to Col, Gav, SS, and Tiger because they totally make everyday worth logging online to chat with. ((Sketch, you're included in that.))  
  
Prologue: The Past Hurts  
  
"Random my sweet, come heyah," A strong voice echoed through the empty, decrepit warehouse.  
  
The brunette stood up from the chair she was sitting on and slyly walked over to the tall boy who had just entered the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"So love, what did yous git this time?" She smirked coyly.  
  
"Nuthin' much. Got some Cuban's from a shipment yesterday. They sell quickly. High priority they are. We's keepin'em stocked heyah though, so the bulls don't find out. The bulls are pretty stupid `bout these things. It ain't illegal till they catch ya. Sorry I kept yous waitin' so long but I had a meetin' with me boys. It appears someone near us has been tawkin' to the bulls `bout our little smugglin' op," His blue eyes sparkled as he looked into her brown ones.  
  
"Oh really? Well that's horrible Kaden. What yous gonna do `bout it?" Random frowned and backed up from him.  
  
She looked around and noticed some of his boys had entered the room as well. She pushed a piece of brown hair from her eyes and stood there uneasily. She tried to look confident but inside felt a knot building up.  
  
For her entire life she had been a newsie in Pelham, and just a year ago she became the leader of the LH. She had quickly formed a reputation for being easy when Rage, the leader of Bronx, got a hold of her for a few nights. Soon, she found herself on the borderline of loosing complete control of her life. She had met up with Kaden four months ago while selling papers. He seemed like a great guy at the time and she fell for him in no time. He sweet talked her into everything, but Random soon realized he was just using her. He had two other girls lined up as well. So, to get a decent revenge on Kaden, she had begun sneaking away to the police and letting them in on when shipments were arriving for Kaden to pick up. Many of Kaden's recent operations had been huge busts because of Random's help. Unfortunately, it became apparent to Random now, that her ability to keep this all a secret had officially worn away.  
  
Some of the boys started circling Random and Kaden now. Kaden took a few steps back, out of the circle of boys and smiled.  
  
"Random, my sweet. I'm hoit. How couldja do this to us? I thought you loved me sweetie."  
  
Random glared at Kaden. She knew it was over now. He knew, "Kaden yous a pig! Keep me wrapped `round yur little fingah while you dangle two othah goirls along for the ride as well? You deserved this."  
  
Kaden frowned, "Aw, sorry Random, but you jus' weren't good enough for me. I only deserve the best you know."  
  
Random felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though she had done all of this to him, she still loved him, even if it was only blind love, she loved him. She stood there speechless. Random turned her eyes from him to the rest of the boys. Their number had grown now to about seven. She knew she couldn't take on seven of the toughest fighters in the Bronx. Especially when they had guns and brass knuckles and switchblades.  
  
"So, I hate to say this to yous Random, but yous worn out yur welcome. Rage is takin' ovah Pelham and yous git to take a nice long vacation..." He smiled evilly, "Git'er boys. I nevah wanna see'er face again." 


	2. Morning Fever

~~ One Year Later ~~  
  
Chapter 1: Morning Fever  
  
"Heyah Random...it's mornin'. You gonna git up?" an incredibly sweet, but strong voice came from a bunk right next to her.  
  
Curled up in a little ball on her bunk, Random slept, cold from the night before. She had gotten no sleep from the previous night. She had a fever from two days before when she sold in the rain and then slept in her wet clothes. Her temperature was a very high 104 degrees, but her body was shivering from cold, trying to rid itself of the fever. She hadn't told anyone of her short trip to the doctor the day before who told her to get some rest and stay inside. She did just the opposite and worked all day selling papers with her selling partner Blade. Random turned over to match a face to the voice she heard. She smiled at Blade who was lying on his bunk right next to hers.  
  
"Do I have to?" She asked and smiled at him.  
  
For the past six months while living in Brooklyn, Blade has always been there for her. She wished she would have moved to Brooklyn sooner instead of living on the streets for six months after her escape from the Bronx. Kaden's boys had left her for dead in an alley, near the warehouse. They had done everything they could to completely humiliate her and strip her of any pride she ever had. Bleeding and in tears she made her way to the Bronx hospital. As soon as she was let out of the hospital she took off for somewhere safe. The streets of Brooklyn wasn't her first choice, but she did gain a good reputation back for being hardcore and hard to deal with. When she first met Blade she was cold and hard on him, but eventually she opened up to him a little. She still didn't understand why he liked her so much though. `If he only really knew what I was really like...'  
  
Spot walked by and sighed, "Come on you twos...the papes ain't sellin' themselves today. Let's go."  
  
Blade looked at Spot and frowned, "Hey, why is it when you wanna sleep in, it's ok for us ta be late but when you ain't drunk we haveta be up and ready to go all the time?"  
  
Spot laughed at Blade and put a hand on Blade's shoulder, "Cause Blade, Ise the leadah...and yous all me minions..." He laughed some more.  
  
Blade nodded, "Yeah, you jus keep tellin' yourself that Spot."  
  
Random looked at Spot and frowned. He gave her the same look and then shook his head.  
  
"So what's wrong wid you this mornin'? Got no insults ta shoot at me? You feelin' alright?" He asked her.  
  
Random rolled her eyes, "Oh give it up Spot. If I got an insult woirthy of you, I'll be shoah to tell you. I jus' can't think of any today that are demeanin' enough." She sighed and rested her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes.  
  
Spot frowned, "Ain't good enough Random. Besides, yous gotta git up...come on. I ain't gonna woirk for you. Yous lazy enough as it is."  
  
He bent down and grabbed her collar of her shirt pulling her up. He felt the back of her neck and it felt really warm. He put a hand up to her forehead and pulled it back quickly. Blade noticed this and looked at the two of them curiously. Random pulled away from Spot and stood up on her own. She took a few steps away from him and started putting her shoes on. Spot was about to say something but decided against it.  
  
He looked at Blade and smirked, "Keep an eye on'er today...she don't feel right."  
  
Random heard this and shot back at Spot, "Since when are you the local doctor Conlon, huh?"  
  
Spot pushed Random lightly backwards, "'Ey, since when can't I start caring for me own newsies huh?"  
  
Random laughed, "The only time you'd care is if I fell off yur bridge. Then you'd be worried `bout the bridge and you'd be yellin' at me for walkin `on it. You know I can take care'o'meself, so leave it at that."  
  
Spot nodded and tipped his hat forward, "How true how true. Fine, jus' git goin'. Yous two are gonna be late."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
In another part of New York, Kaden and his boys were just wrapping up a small meeting in a different abandoned building, located in a scarier part of the Bronx.  
  
"Well, that's `bout it boys. You know what you gotta do," Kaden sighed, "Yous shoah she's in Brooklyn?"  
  
One of the skinnier boys nodded, "Yea Kaden, I found her yesterday when Ise sellin' some stuff to the newsies there. Saw'er walk by...wid that Blade guy."  
  
Kaden frowned, "Thought I told yous ta git rid'o'her?"  
  
"Well, Kaden," one of the bigger guys smiled, "We left'er figurin' she'd eventually...die," He paused, "We thought she was, we nevah hoird `bout her till now. Seems she's gittin' kinda close to this Blade."  
  
Kaden frowned, "Well git her back here then. That Blade ain't got a right to'er. He's Brooklyn scum. Nuthin' good evah come outta Brooklyn. Besides, if she finds out we's sellin' again, she'll bust us for shoah. We gotta keep'er from tawkin'."  
  
"What are we suppose to do with her Kaden?" one of the boys asked.  
  
Kaden shrugged, "Don't hoit'er...too much. I want her conscious sos I can tawk wid her and knock some sense inta her head. We's gonna have a nice long tawk `bout how she's gonna act wid us out sellin' again. She ain't gonna mess wid us this time boys. She's still got important information in that head of hers that she nevah told the bulls. Wes lucky for that, but she can't tell'em now or we'll all be in jail boys. No one brings us down."  
  
His boys nodded. Their lively hood was resting on the sole fact that Random hadn't told the bulls about their dealings with more then just drugs and alcohol, but with illegal weapons from other states and nations. They quickly walked off to Brooklyn, in search of the traitor. 


	3. Can't Go Home

1 Chapter 3: Can't Get Home  
  
  
  
Random quickly washed up and headed out the door with plans to sell her usual fifty papers a day. At the distribution office, Blade had asked if she wanted a selling partner for the day. She reluctantly declined, explaining to Blade that she could take care of herself no matter what. Random wasn't sure if Blade had asked because Spot had told him to, or because he really wanted to hang out with her for the day. She really would have appreciated the company, especially today.  
  
Random went out into the streets with a positive attitude, selling as best she could. She would have preferred just to sit and relax, but she needed the money. She had enough money hidden under her bunk to keep her living at the LH for the next night without selling a single paper, but she realized that food was also a primary necessity which cost money and she wasn't about to ask anyone to borrow.  
  
Now she sat alone on her favorite corner of Brooklyn trying to survive a beautiful spring day as best she could. Random didn't feel like herself in the least. She was constantly coughing and it hurt for her to swallow. She knew the fever had remained and Random was running out of options on how to rid herself of it. She mentally refused to let herself go the doctor again and she wouldn't dare tell Spot that she was too sick to sell. All he was looking for was one good reason to kick her out of the lodging house. Random figured the only thing keeping her from being thrown out was Blade. He stood up for her on every occasion possible and since Blade was Spot's most trusted Brooklyn newsie, Spot wasn't about to go against him unless he had a decent enough reason.  
  
The wind started to pick up as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon. People were starting to head back to their warm homes with their families. A few small children with their parents passed by, stopping for a moment to look at Random sitting on the corner. A few of the bolder ones would come over and ask if she were homeless. Random would smile in amuzement and shake her head as the little ones were pulled away harshly by their mothers and fathers. As the wind continued to build speed, the temperature slowly dropped like the sun.  
  
"Bettah start back for the LH," She coughed lightly and blinked a few times, "Maybe I'll git some sleep tonight."  
  
On her way back to the LH, she passed a few empty alleys and some old buildings. She looked around wishing Blade were there with her. The golden sky turned a pale purple as she walked down the almost empty streets of Brooklyn. Kicking up some dust with her feet, Random walked arms crossed, listening to the sounds of her city. Her calm face quickly faded as she heard footsteps following hers.  
  
"Hey Random. Long time no see huh?" A very weak voice spoke up from behind Random.  
  
She turned around abruptly to see Chad and Dirk, two of Kaden's front men.  
  
"Well if it ain't Chad and Dirt," She smirked.  
  
"Dirk," the greasy blonde haired, green eyes boy whispered, "Name's Dirk."  
  
Random rolled her eyes and continued walking back to the LH, "So you boys are back in Brooklyn huh? Tryin' ta convince Conlon to let yous sell heyah?"  
  
"Somethin' like that." Chad added, his hazel eyes shimmering as he walked directly on Random's right.  
  
Dirk walked closely on Random's other side, as the two attempted to box her in. Random looked at the two and frowned, feeling a bit awkward. She couldn't stand these two, especially since they had left her a year ago to just die in the alleyway. She remembered them well, unfortunately, and wasn't sure why she was being so civil to them in the first place. She wanted to punch both of them out at the same time, but felt too weak and tired to do such a thing.  
  
"Somethin' like that?" she smirked, "So where's Kaden?"  
  
"He's busy sweetheart. But he'd like ta have a little chat wid yous," Chad smiled, putting her arm around Random's shoulders.  
  
"Git off me pig," she ducked under his arm and turned the other way, walking faster.  
  
The two boys quickly changed pace and caught up with Random as she walked, eventually boxing her in again. Both standing taller then her, Random knew she needed a quick exit from this. She felt a shudder of fear run up her, as she thought about where this might lead.  
  
"Wait up there Random darlin'," Dirk smiled, "Wes jus' wanna have a little tawk wid yous. Come back to the Bronx wid us. Then as soon as Kaden is done wid yous, we'll bring ya right back heyah."  
  
Before Random could answer in a crude fashion, a hand was over her mouth, and her hands were being held behind her back. She panicked and kicked out with her legs, making contact with someone's flesh. Dirk cried out in pain, and her arms were set free, but a new restraint was around her waist.  
  
She flailed out with her arms, smacking a few pieces of warmth, inspiring yells that were uttered from the mouths she hit. Random tried moving her legs, but was running in air, while her feet reached for but didn't hit traction. She saw an alleyway nearing her viewpoint and tried to scream now that the hand had been removed, but her throat pinched off her words. Struggling as best she could, her feet finally hit the ground and she pushed off, running on the dirty alley floor.  
  
"Git back heyah Random!" the voices crept closer.  
  
Everything was a blur of red brick walls from the buildings as she ran down the alley. The footsteps and heated breathing coming from the two Bronx boys echoed in her ears. She felt hands on her back, grabbing her shirt, pulling her back while she ran, feeling her chest heave with pain. She struggled and the hands let go surprisingly. She stumbled, trying to catch herself back on balance after the unexpected removal of the grip. Another hand quickly pushed her foreward, sending her face first into the dirt.  
  
"Hit'er…or we'll nevah git'er back to the Bronx."  
  
Dirk roughly picked her up by the shoulders. As Random sent a kick straight to his groin, her shoulders were slammed into the side of the brick building behind her. Her head followed suit, hitting the wall with a deafening thud. She only saw the pain on Dirk's face for a moment until blackness slipped over her eyelids and she fell back to the ground unconscious. 


	4. Bronx Sweetheart

Author's Note: A quick hello to SS and SF and Fastdancr who always seems to review all of my stories, no matter if they are good or bad! ((And it doesn't even matter if it's not a chapter from Midnight Acquaintance; they'll still read it! Amazing huh?))  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 4: Bronx Sweetheart  
  
  
  
Random felt the cold cement up against her cheek. She sat up from her sprawled out position in the empty warehouse. The damp air sent a shiver up her spine as she waited for her eyes to focus on the dark room. From what she could tell, there were no windows, or they were boarded up. The room was empty with the exception of some boxes and tables. A small light hanging from the ceiling allowed for a viewpoint of about five feet. From that point on, she had no idea what the building looked like.  
  
Her head spun in circles as she brought her knees to her chest, feeling very lost and confused all at once. She looked on the cement where she had been lying and noticed a small dried blood stain.  
  
"Damn…" she felt the back of her head.  
  
Her hand traced over a bump on the back of her head and carefully felt parts of her hair, stiff with dried blood. Her head spun again, and she felt like throwing up. Her hand instinctively flew to her mouth as she closed her eyes, concentrating on something besides her head. Some movement in the shadows gave her a reason to ignore her headache. She turned her head sideways, looking for a continuation of the movement or any sound that might allude to another presence in the room with her.  
  
"Heyah sweetface," a harsh whisper came from the darkness.  
  
Random stood up on shaky legs in defense, "Who's there?"  
  
"Aw, don't remember me doll?" Kaden stepped into view of Random, walking right up to her. He placed a rough hand on her cheek sending shivers down her spine, "I shoah remembah yous."  
  
Random glared at Kaden and pulled her face from his hand. She quickly sent a hand his way, slapping him hard and leaving a red mark against his cheek.  
  
"What the hell is wrong wid yous? Bringin' me heyah? I don'even know where heyah is! Brooklyn'll be aftah you in no time Kaden! Git me back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Aw, Random. I'm hoit," Kaden pulled back, putting a hand to the redness on his cheek, "Don't worry you'll go back to Brooklyn, one way or anuthah."  
  
Kaden grabbed Random's collar and brought her face back up to his, pressing his lips rudely to hers. He then quickly dropped her onto her back. Random glared at Kaden and spit at him.  
  
"Yous such a jerk. Why do ya even need me here?"  
  
Kaden looked around for a brief moment as if considering her question, "When Brooklyn falls to our demands to sell there, we'll let yous go. Undah a few conditions."  
  
"Like what?" Random snapped and then started coughing.  
  
A small smile appeared on Kaden's face, "You all right?" Random was about to answer but Kaden cut her off quickly, "You still nevah told the bulls 'bout the illegal weapons."  
  
Random rolled her eyes, "Kaden, let me git back to my life and I won't mention a thing 'bout the weapons. Have I in the past year? No. Duh Kaden, cause if I did you wouldn't be tawkin' to me right now. Yous ain't the smartest bully are ya? You think if I wanted to tell them 'bout the weapons I woulda already?"  
  
Kaden folded his arms, not appreciating her tone. Random got back to her knees and put a hand on her throbbing head. Kaden started to circle her but she didn't care. She was looking for a way out of this place. She knew with Kaden here that she was back in the Bronx. With the way she was feeling it would almost be impossible for her to get back to Brooklyn tonight.  
  
"Yous got an attitude problem Random. I din't bring yous up to treat me like this," he stepped forward slapping her back.  
  
Random leaned back, placing a hand up to her cheek. Kaden continued circling her, but was now joined with Dirk and Chad. Random looked at the two with cold eyes and fear. It might have only been an entire year, but she was already starting to relive the past feelings of submission to these three. She felt weak all over again.  
  
"Who's the new boy yous hangin' on now goirl?" Chad smirked.  
  
"What's his name? Blade?" Dirk laughed.  
  
"Blade? Well, wes gonna give Blade a small little present," Kaden laughed.  
  
"Don't!" Random felt her courage come back at the mention of Blade, "He ain't done nuthin'. You got nuthin' against him."  
  
Kaden kneeled down next to Random, taking her head in his hands. She couldn't move. She felt emotionally and physically drained. She looked at Kaden with emptiness in her eyes. His smug smile grew and he kissed Random, penetrating her lips. His kiss tasted of beer and cigars. Obviously he had been out celebrating earlier with his boys for some apparent reason. Undoubtedly it had something to do with his boys selling operation being back in business.  
  
"Blade? Well to start off, he's got me goirl. Of course I got somethin' against him.  
  
Random pulled back but couldn't get out of his grasp. She struggled with him as best she could. Kaden gripped her shoulder-length brown hair in his hand and held her head. She shot him pleading eyes as he found the wound on her head and pressed his hand up against it.  
  
"You left me Kaden. I ain't yur goirl anymore! Let me go!" Random screamed, finally having enough of this nonsense.  
  
Kaden whipped Random's head backwards and stood up, "Things can't change?"  
  
Dirk and Chad stood just out of the light now, watching the two of them. Kaden's eyes had grown hard towards Random again. It was almost if they were back in a relationship again. Chad looked over at Dirk smiling.  
  
"Jus' like old times hey Dirk," Chad folded his arms.  
  
Dirk nodded briefly but turned away from Random and Kaden. He wanted nothing to do with this. He had done his job of bringing her here. Now he was ready to go back to his original duties of selling Cubans to the newsies.  
  
"Well Random, git comfy cause yous gonna be stayin' heyah for a few days," Kaden sighed and walked away into a different room.  
  
Chad and Dirk followed close behind, leaving Random alone to her thoughts. She crawled over to a corner thinking. She didn't cry, since it never did her any good in the past. Whenever she cried in Kaden's presence he hit her harder or yelled louder. All he wanted was obedience, which he rarely received from Random.  
  
Random closed her eyes waiting for the right moment to escape. She was determined to get out tonight. Even if she didn't make it out of the Bronx, she would at least get out of the warehouse. Her throat had closed off after she had screamed at Kaden. Now she couldn't even whisper. She knew her fever still persisted and her head throbbed. It didn't even feel comfortable to breathe anymore, but Random was stubborn and had her mind set on leaving the building as soon as she could. 


End file.
